We Don't Need Words
by just a bit foxy
Summary: He didn't want to be shut out.


Lyle couldn't say he had never been stupid over a woman before. He had his share of romantic blunders, including some where not only had his feelings been scorned, but he had been laughed at. He supposed this was why he was approaching Anew in a different way. This awakening of new love set him on edge, not only because he didn't want to mess up, but because he was almost afraid to ruin their fledgling friendship. She smiled at him easily and laughed even though his jokes were probably stupid. She informed him he had a cute accent and tapped his nose affectionately. These were just some of the things he worried about losing. He didn't want to be shut out.

This was why, when he discovered she was eating lunch with Feldt, he was on edge more than usual. They talked in that way girls did, heads bent together and sharing some girlish secret. He wished he knew why they laughed, but most of all, he wished he knew what Feldt was telling her. He should have known, he decided, that kiss would come back to haunt him.

He huffed, looking down at his unfinished tray, and swirled today's vegetable around its designated spot. His ears pricked when they caught Anew's laughter and he couldn't help but huff again. He wasn't going to be happy if Feldt ruined his chances with her. 'It's not even just that,' he reminded himself, 'it's that she's easy to confide in even if we don't go anywhere.'

"Why aren't you eating with her?" Lyle blinked and looked up, blinking again. It was Setsuna, of all people. He didn't even think Setsuna paid attention to these sorts of things. Maybe his ignorance was only feigned and he knew a lot more than he let on.

"Uh," Lyle said intelligently, "I don't know. She's sitting with Feldt, so I -"

"You don't like Feldt?" Setsuna interrupted. He barely even sounded curious and it made Lyle almost laugh. It was interesting how he asked questions when he didn't even seem like he wanted to know the answer.

"When women are sitting together like that, you don't want to interrupt."

"Why?"

"Er ... you just ... don't."

"Oh." Setsuna looked over at Anew and Feldt. "I see."

"You know, Setsuna, you're just about as clueless as Tieria."

Setsuna's gaze shifted back to him. "Tieria isn't clueless." he said almost immediately.

"Well, both of your social skills are kind of ... lacking."

Setsuna seemed to consider this. "If it had been four years ago, I might have agreed, but Tieria's social skills are fine."

Lyle had to smile. "What about yours, then?"

Setsuna didn't respond and it made Lyle mildly uneasy. He didn't care what the others said; maybe Setsuna did understand more than he let on. There had to be something happening between those eyes that held more experience than someone his age should. Sometimes when he wasn't paying attention, an innocence seemed to come to his eyes. Lyle supposed something he was thinking about softened him, but then he also could just be imagining things. Maybe that was what was happening with Anew. Maybe he was just imagining their chemistry.

"Hi, Setsuna." Lyle was suddenly paralyzed, gazing down at his tray. _'Oh yeah,'_ he thought sardonically, _'I'm good at this.'_

Setsuna made a small noise of acknowledgment and Lyle heard his footsteps fade away. Next, he heard the bench scrap back and he forced himself to look up.

_'Her eyes. Damn it.'_

Anew looked at him, worried. "Are you all right?" she asked.

"Yeah." He replied a little too quickly. "Fine."

"I could check you over, you know."

"I know." Lyle didn't think that would go over very well. They'd be close. They'd be alone. Also, she would be touching him. Not that she didn't occasional touch him now, but it wasn't a probing touch. He wasn't quite ready for a probing touch. He was sure he would lose every thread of control if she touched him like that.

"Lyle ... are you _sure_ you're okay?" She bit her lip and all he could think about was how cute it was. "Maybe I should check you over."

Her last sentence snapped him out of his stupor. "Uh, no," he said, "I'll be fine."

She didn't stop looking concerned and he felt himself tense as she leaned across the table. For a moment, he thought she might kiss him, but she only felt his forehead. He felt a twinge of disappointment, but reasoned that it was unlikely she would kiss him. She was probably inexperienced if her shyness at their suddenly intimate moments was any indication. Then again, he, too, was shy and he had experience.

"You feel a bit clammy." Anew said, biting her lip again. How he wished she would and wouldn't stop doing that.

"Maybe I'm getting sick." He amended, suddenly realizing she hadn't moved away. "It's no big deal, though. It'll pass."

She frowned a little and he tried with all his might not to stare, but failed miserably. He was only a man, after all, and he'd been stuck on this ship for how long and really, when was the last time he had sex. He had needs. This didn't mean he was going to cop a feel or attempt to sweet talk her back to his room. There was no harm in looking, anyway, unless she slapped him and called him a pervert.

"Getting sick is kind of a big deal." Anew spoke with an oddly stern tone. "It could affect your performance levels."

He suddenly grinned. "You're worried about me, huh." he said, feeling a shred of triumph.

She blushed. "Well - I - of course I am. If your performance levels are down, you have less of a chance of survival."

"A slight cold or bit of the flu isn't going to kill me, Anew." Even as he said this, he was still grinning. This meant whatever Feldt had said about him hadn't affected the way she felt about him.

"But -"

"I promise."

She searched his eyes and he was possibly too pleased he was all she had on her mind.

"Seriously, Anew, I promise."

A faint smile touched her lips.

His grin didn't - _couldn't_ - fade. "There we go. All good now?"

She didn't answer with words, merely flicked him.

_'Everything is fine.'_


End file.
